The general puposes of the proposed study are to utilize social cognitive theory to: 1) investigate weight loss maintenance among minority and non-minority persons after completion of the parent behavioral weight loss intervention study and 2) identify the possible differences between minorities and non-minorities in adherence to weight loss strategies for weight maintenance. The primary aims are:1) to examine differences between groups in the percentage of weight loss maintained following completion of the parent study, 2) to explore the differences in behavioral strategies used to maintain weight loss, and 3) to assess the specific predictors of successful weight maintenance. Secondary aims are to describe the roles of social support and stress in weight maintenance for minority and non-minority persons. Descriptive statistics will examine behavioral strategies;paired t-tests will compare mean weight change between groups, and multiple linear regression will analyze predictors of weight maintenance (or not) to meet the aims of the proposed study. Results will be used to develop future, culturally sensitive studies for minority populations assisting in weight maintenance in order to decrease co-morbidities associated with obesity and resultant healthcare costs.